


A Letter Left Behind

by mendystar1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes a un-mailed letter to his flatmate during the years he spends un-webbing Moriarty's web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Left Behind

My dearest John,

Perhaps even before you get this letter you would have deduced who it is that wrote it to you. ( _You’re getting smarter_ ) And perhaps I should have given you this letter beforehand and not after you suffered so long in my absence but I needed to make sure everyone were safe.

The texts you’ve sent me has been saved within my phone. I know I should have cancelled it but I like reading the texts you’ve sent me, no matter how mundane they were. ( _No interesting cases John? How boring_ ) And thank you for that lovely blog entry stating your belief in me. You don’t know how much that means to me.

I often look back on that day. The fall. And how cruel I was to make you suffer but you have to realize that I needed a witness. Someone close to me to witness my fall. My death. And it could have only been you.

I understand why you worried about my name being all over the papers. It was these feelings wasn’t it? ( _Feelings. They get in the way of my work John. They muddle my thought process_ ) Perhaps you felt the slight inkling of the spider’s plans. (I knew you had it in you) Or perhaps you really didn’t like how they were speculating about me. ( _None of that matters John, you know I don’t care of the affairs of the public unless it’s about a murder. Gossip isn’t my area nor would I learn to care for the gossip and all its…rumors._ )

I am currently closing in on the last strand the spider has webbed and with it done, I will be returning back home.

\- SH

P.S. Remember to buy some milk.


End file.
